Stop the time!
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Cuando una joven pareja busca tener más tiempo para ellos y nunca logran tenerla, pero por arte de magia, el tiempo ahora es lo que es de sobra cuando están juntos. ¿Qué ocurrirá si esto se volviera un problema? Specialshipping-SxS.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Ajejejeje. Bueno, primero que nada, lamento en serio que me tardara en estar actualizando mis fics, y como vieron, la última actualización, aunque no en esta cuenta, fue el colectivo de Pervirtiendo Hogares, la Universidad y trabajos finales me ha absorbido mucho tiempo, pero bueno, ahora vengo trayendo este fic que es un regalo que le debía a mi buena amiga Yellow por su cumpleaños, quien me ha prestado esta cuenta para subir mis locuras. Y aunque bueno, como se me han extendido las ideas para este fic, ya que tenía planeado un one-shot, pues espero no les moleste que este se convierta en un pequeño fic, lleno de travesuras. Así que disfrútenlo.

P.D.: En verdad pequeña, lamento mucho atrasarme con este regalo tuyo, pero espero que disfrutes el primer capítulo. Nos vemos.

* * *

**Stop the time!**

**Capítulo 1.**

En un típico día de clases, a finales del periodo escolar y a pocas semanas de los exámenes finales en la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda, una joven pareja deambulaba por los pasillos buscando un lugar para poder comer juntos y a solas el almuerzo que la chica había preparado con tanto esmero para probarla en su hora de descanso. Y no era porque hubiera un motivo exacto de que quisieran estar completamente solos sin que alguien les viera juntos en la hora del almuerzo –así que nadie malpiense sus verdaderas intenciones para estar ocultándose en la azotea de una escuela secundaria–, sino que era más bien por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo, los dos juntos. El motivo por el cual esta joven pareja hacía esto, ocultando su relación por los demás –en cierto sentido– era a causa de que apenas que habían iniciado con aquella relación, nunca habían tenido tiempo para estar disfrutándolo juntos, a lo cual siempre se escapaban y buscaban algún lugar donde ocultarse de todos los involucrados para poder comer sus almuerzos juntos, como todas las parejas normales.

Para la suerte de ellos, en ese momento no había nadie en la azotea de la escuela. Habían salido tan deprisa de su salón de clases -ambos tomándose de las manos para no perder tiempo para no dejar al otro detrás-, que al salir ni un alma había ahí en esos instantes. Los dos se tiraron al suelo y ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de sumo alivio. Ninguno de los dos creía haber corrido tan rápido en su vida, por lo que ambos respiraban tan agitadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello para al final poder almorzar y cerrar la puerta de la azotea, colocándole de su lado una caja pesada como lastre para evitar que la puerta se abriera, evitando la intrusión de visitas inesperadas –como es costumbre en ellos–.

- R-Red-san, ¿estás seguro de que nadie nos estuvo siguiendo y nadie nos vio venir por aquí? – preguntó una joven estudiante, de ojos ambarinos y de una larga cabellera rubia atada en una cola de caballo a su novio de ojos rojizos y cabellos oscuros.

- Estoy seguro. Lamento lo que le hice a Green y Gold, pero si no lo hacía tanto Gold, como Blue nos hubieran seguido de nuevo – le respondió Red con una respiración agitada y con mucho sudor recorrerle por su cuerpo por la carrera que había hecho.

- S-Sí, tienes razón, pero lanzarle a Green-san un balde de agua para que Blue-san se le quedara viendo embobada y levantarle la falda a Crystal-san frente a Gold-san para terminar saliendo volando con una patada de Crystal-san no es muy bueno que digamos también.

Yellow le reclamó toda sonrojada por la idea que tuvo su novio Red para escapar de sus amigos, aparte de estar muy agitada de la carrera que habían hecho para escapar de esos dos, y más a pesar de que muy en el fondo sentía que fue la mejor elección para al menos estar un rato solos después de ser acosados por aquel par para grabar su primer beso –cosa que por tanto espionaje aún no se había dado entre ellos dos–, ya que siempre era lo mismo con ellos, huir y ser atrapados a unos cuantos centímetros antes de su primer beso oficial como novios.

Ni al caminar juntos a su casa habían podido besarse. Para Yellow besarse era lo más divino que esperaba haber hecho con su novio Red después de muchos intentos de haber estado tratando de llamar la atención de él de muchas formas y también después de mucho tiempo de novios. Esperaba que en su primer día de novios pudieran besarse como Dios manda, pero siempre se les atrapaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzar aquel dulce placer que ambos ansiaban. Y también en los días que Red la acompañaba a su casa y se pudiera despedir de ella con un beso romántico, su tío abría la puerta de inmediato, avergonzándolos antes de cometer el pecado, y si querían hacerlo mucho antes, les daba vergüenza que la gente se les quedara viendo de la misma forma que lo hacían Gold y Blue. Por lo que aunque no le agradara, muy en el fondo estaba agradecida con su novio por el ingenio que tuvo para la jugarreta que hizo con sus amigos para que no les molestaran como siempre y les asfixiaran con sus intromisiones.

- Entonces Yellow… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – se preguntó Red totalmente exhausto viendo fijamente a su novia.

- Yo propondría que comamos ya, me muero de hambre por la carrera que hicimos para escondernos aquí – le respondió tiernamente ella mientras sacaba el bento en donde tenía el almuerzo para los dos.

- Tienes toda la razón, correr todo ese camino en tan poco tiempo me hizo sentir muy cansado, no creo que haya corrido así ni cuando hay un partido de soccer – le confesó sinceramente a Yellow mientras veía con atención el desayuno que había preparado – ¡Wou! Yellow, eso es sumamente delicioso. Creo que te amo… Mucho más – le dijo con una sonrisa embobada a su novia, logrando que ella se sonrojara a más no poder.

- R-Red-san, ¿p-pero qué dices? – el nerviosismo y la vergüenza en el rostro de la joven estudiante se podía notar evidentemente en ella, a lo que Red sentía ganas de aprovechar el momento para darle un beso.

- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas… Yellow.

Agregó el chico de ojos rojizos mientras se acercaba a Yellow. Pero como acto reflejo, ella simplemente giró su rostro al estar a escasos centímetros de rozar los labios del chico contra los suyos.

- R-Red-san… Lo siento pero me da mucha vergüenza – le respondió sumamente cohibida por lo que había hecho, lo ansiaba mucho en serio, pero ahora no sentía que fuera el momento.

- E-Está bien… Entonces mejor comamos – respondió resignado mientras seguía observando aquel suculento almuerzo –. Oye Yellow – Red llamó la atención de su novia, a lo que ella giró su rostro de inmediato –, di "aaah~" – pronunció él mientras le acercaba una pequeña cucharada del arroz blanco preparado por ella.

- A-Aaah~ – Yellow atendió directamente la petición de su novio y dio un bocado a la cucharada que le ofrecía del bento.

- Ahora yo, ahora yo – pedía Red como niño pequeño mientras le daba la misma cuchara que había usado para darle de comer a ella.

- E-Está bien. D-Di "a-aaah~" – pronunció de la misma forma a su novio, mientras él daba un bocado más rápido al almuerzo.

- Jejeje – rió para sí Red, haciendo que Yellow le viera un tanto confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Recibí un beso indirecto tuyo – le señaló mientras apuntaba la cuchara que había usado. Sin duda su novio se podría conformar con algo tan sencillo como eso.

- P-Por favor, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas – pidió ella con el rostro completamente colorado y con un ligero vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

- Bueno, pero al menos lo disfruté, jeje – comentó aún risueño mientras tomaba su cuchara y seguía comiendo del bento de Yellow.

Ella no dijo nada y el almuerzo, lo pasaron completamente tranquilo y sin muchas preocupaciones, se sentían completamente felices teniendo la presencia del otro. Ambos recargaron su peso sobre la pared en donde se encontraban y miraban al cielo observando las nubes, sonriendo ambos tranquilamente por al menos poder estar con la persona que amaban.

Por los pasillos de la secundaria de Tomoeda, no muy lejos de donde aquella pareja se encontraba, un par de jóvenes castaños corrían sin cesar en el laberinto vacío de la escuela, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por una especie de gato de felpa con orejas redondas y con alas diminutas, que ni siquiera ejercían un movimiento para hacer que aquella misteriosa criatura pudiera mantenerse volando en el aire. Los dos chicos parecían estar totalmente concentrados en aquella persecución que no reparaban en que alguien pudiera atraparlos con una espada y lo que parecía ser un báculo mágico, ambos objetos sosteniéndolos un chico y una chica, respectivamente.

- Kero, idiota. ¿Por qué es que hiciste esto? Ahora por tu culpa tenemos que pasar el receso persiguiendo una carta Clow – se quejó el castaño mientras miraba amenazadoramente al ser volador de color amarillo que les seguía de cerca.

- A mi no me llames idiota muchachito, todo esto fue porque Sakura no me hizo caso cuando se lo pedí desde un principio – respondió severamente el muñeco volador al chico, mientras apuntaba a la chica que estaba a un lado del castaño.

- Kero, no me estés culpando de eso. Si te dije que no, es no. Además, no podía usar la carta Clow en ese momento solo porque necesitabas tiempo para vencer a un villano en tu videojuego – se quejó la nombrada mientras hacía un puchero por las tonterías de aquel guardián miniatura.

- Eso te pasa por no reparar el control del play station. Sabes que el botón pausa no servía y seguías sin llevarlo a reparar a pesar de que te lo rogara.

- Lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho de activarla solo por tu capricho.

- Será mejor que dejemos eso para después, ahora tenemos que atrapar a la carta Tiempo – finalizó la discusión Syaoran mientras seguían corriendo sin rumbo en busca de aquella carta Clow.

- Kero, ¿puedes sentir exactamente dónde está? – preguntó Sakura intentando al menos tener una pista de cómo capturar aquella carta cuando se la encuentre y no se le escape.

- Siento su presencia arriba de nosotros…

- Supongo que ha de estar en el techo, ya hemos corrido por todos los pasillos vacíos de la escuela – intuyó Syaoran mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano –. Vayamos más deprisa.

Sakura al sentir el contacto de su novio solo pudo sonrojarse y asentir, dado a que aún no se podía acostumbrar mucho al contacto repentino que solía hacer aquel chico cuando estaba totalmente serio y concentrado en algo. Si hubiera sido al revés, él sería el que tuviera el rostro sonrojado y sintiendo el cuerpo totalmente rígido mientras es arrastrado por ella –aunque más que nada, siempre era él quien se ponía rojo al contacto cercano de su piel rozando la de ella–.

- Espero que no haya hecho algo por su propia cuenta – murmuró Sakura un tanto inquieta por lo traviesa que puede llegar a ser esa carta.

En el techo, la pequeña pareja que estaba admirando el paisaje y disfrutando del silencio, que no era para nada incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, se abrazaban uno contra el otro, ella reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojirojo y él apoyándose en la pared, mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de su novia, pasando su mano de arriba, a abajo de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Sabes Red-san? Me gustaría que todas nuestras citas fueran así. Sin preocupaciones, sin interrupciones…

- Sin nada más que nosotros, ¿cierto? – ella asintió al ser interrumpida y ver como su novio le leía la mente –. Si, a mí también me gustaría que todas nuestras citas fueran así.

- Ojalá todo el tiempo fuera así.

- Sip.

Mientras seguían admirando el cielo, una extraña criatura, con forma humana y apariencia de un anciano se asomó por arriba de donde se encontraban ambos chicos parándose sobre el techo superior donde se encontraban, dejando salir una ligera risilla. Sentía cariño por aquella joven pareja, es más, sentía las ganas de querer hacer algo por aquellos dos desconocidos, pues el amor es algo que estaba dispuesta, inclusive si tuviera que pelear por ello. Y no solo por el hecho de ser una pareja, sino también por el cariño que le sentía a su hermana menor, la carta Espejo. Ella sentía un cariño especial por el hermano de su dueña, pero ese amor no podía ser, por lo que se decidió él mismo a concederles un deseo, pasando volando por arriba de ellos, dejando ver un pequeño brillo detrás de él.

- Mira Red-san. Una estrella fugaz – dijo de inmediato Yellow al ver aquel brillo en el cielo, no muy lejos de donde ellos dos estaban.

- Es cierto. ¿Pedimos un deseo, como algo rico para cenar? – preguntó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo pensaba más bien que el tiempo se detuviera cuando los dos estuviéramos juntos, así al menos podríamos disfrutar más la compañía del otro.

- Ese deseo también es genial. Entonces cerremos los ojos – dijo él mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza.

- Si.

En el instante en que ellos pedían aquel deseo, un pequeño grupo de tres, o dos y medio o dos y un cuarto se lanzaban contra la puerta que daba al techo, lugar donde se encontraban. Pero antes de que pudieran abrirla, la carta Tiempo centelleó en el cielo, liberando su magia, dividiéndose en dos partes, una estaba ligada al cuerpo del chico, y la otra ligada a la de la chica. En cuanto aquel brillo desapareció del cielo, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos.

- Fue un lindo recuerdo. ¿No crees? – preguntó Red mientras abría los ojos.

- Si, aunque no se vuelva realidad, puedo aprovechar de pasar un tiempo con Red-san – respondió ella mientras apretaba su rostro contra el pecho del chico –. Hueles bien.

Red solo río totalmente avergonzado y notó algo en su muñeca izquierda. Su reloj. Ya se le hacía tarde para ir al club de soccer. Tenía junta y se le estaba olvidando.

- Maldición. Yellow, lo siento, pero tengo que irme o si no Green me mata doble.

- ¿Eh? ¿Matarte doble? – se cuestionó la rubia al no captar aquella oración.

- Si, por el baño de agua fría que le hice hace poco, y por llegar tarde a la junta del club.

- Oh, cierto. Corre, corre o si no me quedaré viuda antes de casarme y tener hijos – dijo rápidamente Yellow mientras se levantaba del pecho de su novio. No quería que eso pasara de inmediato.

- Hum… Primero veo si sobrevivo y luego planeamos eso… – le informó él mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Sin duda él no se había puesto a planear toda su vida en poco tiempo.

- S-Solo vete – respondió de inmediato Yellow, totalmente colorada y con el rostro ardiéndole a mil, todo por decir lo que pensaba.

- Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy – besó la frente de su novia antes de alejarse un par de metros de ella y abrió la puerta –. Waaah.

Solo que al abrir la puerta, un duo de jóvenes cayó sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Auch… Eso dolió – se quejó la castaña, sobándose la frente.

- Al menos te fue mejor que a mí, estoy debajo de este despistado – se quejó Kero que quien sabe cómo, pero estaba siendo aplastado por la espalda de Red.

- Mejor te oculto antes de que despierte – dijo Syaoran mientras lo ponía debajo de su camisa.

- Oye niño, sácame de aquí, que sea pequeño no significa que me puedes tratar como un muñeco.

- Silencio o te aplasto contra la pared.

- …

- ¿Red-san? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó alguien que no los había visto, por lo que de inmediato metieron al chico por donde entraron y se ocultaron de aquella voz para poder ocultar sus armas también.

- Ah, lo sentimos. Pensamos que estaba vació el lugar – se disculpo aquella castaña, apareciendo de inmediato detrás de la pared donde se habían ocultado.

- Pues no, solo estoy yo.

- S-Sakura… ¿Le preguntamos? – se acercó otra persona a la castaña, saliendo del escondite.

- Está bien – devolvió el susurro mientras se acercaba a la rubia –. O-Oye, de pura casualidad, no viste algo extraño por aquí.

- ¿Extraño?... No, la verdad que no – respondió ella mientras los inspeccionaba de cerca. Seguro que se veían muy extraños –. Por cierto… ¿Ustedes también se esconden? – preguntó inocentemente ella mientras les sonreía.

- P-Pues…

- S-Si, eso hacíamos – interrumpió Sakura a su novio antes de que dijera algo de más –. Queríamos pasar el tiempo a solas. A sí, lo olvidaba. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y él es mi novio. Syaoran Li, somos de la clase 3-A – se presentó y presentó a su novio de manera cortes y con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de desviar el tema.

- Oh, mucho gusto Sakura-san, Syaoran-san. Mi nombre es Yellow de Viridian Groove. Soy del salón 3-B – respondió con una sonrisa que pudo tranquilizar a ambos. Sin duda era un alma noble.

- Igual es un placer… Y… Por cierto Yellow-chan… ¿Podrías?... Tú sabes – la mirada perspicaz de Sakura y el ligero sonrojo en su rostro fue suficiente para captar la indirecta.

- Oh, sí. Cierto. Vinieron a estar solos. Los dejo, bye~.

De inmediato, ella cerró la puerta y salió de ahí saltando los peldaños, claro sin encontrarse a Red en el camino, pues recuperó la conciencia apenas notó dónde estaba y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus atléticas y resistentes piernas, todo gracias a las prácticas de soccer.

- Uff, sí que estuvo cerca – dijo Syaoran, liberando el aire de su pecho.

- Sí. Estuvo muy cerca – respondió sonriente mientras se desplomaba sobre sus piernas.

- Y… ¿Vamos a buscar a la carta Tiempo? – preguntó Syaoran mirando quedamente a su novia.

- Hum… Pues la verdad que me gustaría pasar el rato solos. No hemos comido por la tontería de Kero.

- Te tomaré la palabra. Además, Kero dice que estaba aquí. Seguro que no ha de irse muy lejos – respondió sonriente mientras buscaba su bento.

- Jijiji~. ¿Buscabas esto? – inquirió ella con una sonrisa pícara mostrando un par de bentos envueltos en pañuelos multicolores, balanceándose bajo su mano.

- En verdad que eres sorprendente – le respondió besando en los labios a su chica.

- Y eso que no has probado lo que hice – rió ella mientras le devolvía el beso –. Oye… ¿Tienes un bulto o solo estás contento? – inquirió traviesamente ella mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza hacía ella.

- Oh, es Kero. Creo que se durmió – comentó Syaoran inocentemente al recordar que aún no salía de su camisa.

- Creo que más bien se desmayó.

- Vamos. Si no pasó mucho tiempo ahí… A menos que lo asfixiáramos con el abrazo.

- En ese caso dejémosle así. A comer.

Las clases habían terminado y ambos chicos que fueron los últimos en estar en el techo, seguían aún en la escuela, buscando por todos lados el posible lugar donde se pudiese encontrar la carta Tiempo, sin duda había hecho un excelente trabajo en desaparecer, puesto a que también su presencia no se encontraba ya ahí. Y mientras esto pasaba con aquella pareja de castaños, la chica que estaba en aquel lugar anteriormente con ellos, se encontraba caminando sola a su casa, debido a que su novio, Red, se había quedado a acomodar algunas cuantas cosas del club de soccer con su mejor amigo, por lo que aquellos castaños, podría decirse que no eran los únicos en la escuela.

- Green. Ya siento que en verdad mientes con que no estabas enojado conmigo – se quejó Red luego de apilar otra caja pesada en una repisa.

- Bueno, llegaste tarde. Tenías que hacer algo como castigo – le respondió seriamente mientras lo observaba desde una silla, sin mover ni un solo dedo.

- ¡¿Pero no dijiste que no iba a ser mucho?! Seguro aún estas molesto por mojarte – se defendió Red mientras seguía apilando cajas.

- Te dije que no lo estaba. Es más, creo que Blue se desangró de la nariz con verme. Eso me servirá cuando quiera que deje de molestarme – respondió sonriente Green al recordar aquella expresión boba en el rostro de Blue.

- Bueno, bueno, pero al menos por eso ayúdame – se quejó Red aún por tener que seguir apilando cajas pesadas.

- Hum… No. Así está bien – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y tomando un libro –. Además, ya solo te faltan dos cajas. No es tan pesado.

- Como sea, igual mañana es viernes – dijo muy contento Red por lo que significaba aquel día.

- ¿Planeas tener una cita con Yellow? – preguntó Green en un tono pícaro haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

- S-Si, ¿pero si puedes mojarte la camisa frente a Blue nuevamente para que no nos moleste?… - Green solo suspiró y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Ni creas. Solo le diré que tenga una cita conmigo también.

- ¿Y qué hago con Gold? – preguntó Red intentando tener una solución.

- Yo creo que ni va a hacer nada. Por alguna razón terminó con la pierna torcida.

Red no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar eso, sin duda tuvo la culpa de ello luego de que su amigo terminara siendo masacrado de golpes al verle las pantys a Crystal. No hubo perdón de Dios ante aquello.

- Bien, entonces al fin tendremos una cita sin interrupciones y espero poder llegar a darle nuestro primer beso.

- Espera. ¿No se han besado aún? Pero si llevan tres semanas saliendo – continuó Green totalmente perplejo por aquel dato.

- Con cada tontería que hacen Blue y Gold, y como el tío de Yellow es sobreprotector, aparte de siempre aparecerse en el momento menos oportuno, aún ni hemos llegado a ello – confesó Red totalmente deprimido ante aquellos recuerdos.

- Que horrible. Bueno, entonces suerte con ello. Ahora vayámonos a casa – le dijo Green poniendo la última caja sobre la pila.

- ¡Sí!

Sábado en la mañana y ambos chicos -Red y Yellow- estaban sumamente nerviosos, sin duda esta sería su primera cita en la que pudieran disfrutar su tiempo a solas. Yellow se había levantado muy enérgica esta vez, su hermana Blue se encontraba observando como preparaba con mucho empeño un cesto lleno de comida para ir de día de campo con Red, riendo para sí al ver como su hermana menor podía esforzarse tanto por la persona que amaba. Por lo que también decidió ayudarle, puesto a que igual quería estar lista para su cita con Green. Al terminar aquel almuerzo, la puerta de la casa empezó a timbrar.

- ¿Será Red? – se preguntó Yellow totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

- No sé, iré a ver – al correr con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro hasta la puerta, pudo encontrarse con otra persona de ojos verdes parado frente a ella con un ramo de rosas –. Oh, Green. Si que viniste muy temprano y eres todo un amor. Me encantan.

- No hagas tanto ruido – dijo él muy sonrojado y girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

- Bueno Yellow, creo que me iré ya. Te dejo s-o-l-i-t-a – y ante esto, tomó a su novio del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando para su cita.

- Siento lastima por Green-san.

Luego de ello, no tardó mucho en que la puerta volviera a timbrar, esta vez encontrándose con la persona que había estado esperando ver desde el día anterior.

- Red-san, viniste – gritó emocionada la pequeña rubia mientras se abalanzaba hacía Red.

- Oye, te prometí que tendríamos una cita y eso es lo que haremos – le respondió sonriente mientras levantaba la barbilla de su novia con su mano y besaba su mejilla –. Ese es un adelanto, espero que esta vez podamos darnos el verdadero.

- R-Red-san, ¿por qué siempre dices cosas tan vergonzosas de una manera tan genial? – preguntó Yellow ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Red, sin dejar ver su boba sonrisa que ahora tenía.

- Sencillo. Porque te amo – volvió a decir él sin pizca de vergüenza. Sin duda le gustaba molestarla y verla así de sonrojada.

- B-Bueno, mejor salgamos ya, si no se irá haciendo muy tarde antes de que podamos llegar a la mejor parte – rió nerviosa ella mientras corría por su cesta de comida y regresaba para tomar a Red del brazo.

Aquella joven pareja se encontraba muy contenta con la compañía del otro, tanto así que ni siquiera se fijaba en el alrededor del mundo, puesto a que, ni siquiera les daba vergüenza tomarse de las manos en la calle, lo que siempre era dificultoso para ambos, tomando en cuenta lo poco que lo hacían, se sentían tan llenos de vida que lo primero que hicieron fue ir al parque.

- Yellow… ¿Qué hiciste de comer? – preguntó Red mientras se tiraba al pasto.

- Hice de todo – respondió con una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver que no mentía, había mucho como para un ejército.

- ¡Yellow! – de inmediato Red se lanzó hacía su novia y empezó a abrazarla con fuerza.

- R-Red-san, por favor. Nos pueden ver.

- Pero no hay nadie por aquí, fue lo primero que me puse a ver cuando llegamos.

- Hum… Es raro, a esta hora debería pasar mucha gente – se cuestionó Yellow intentando analizar la situación.

- En ese caso aprovecho para abrazarte más tiempo – confesó Red mientras seguía abrazándola con fuerza.

- R-Red-san, la comida, la comida – se quejó Yellow intentando cambiar el tema, aunque le gustara mucho esa sensación de rozar su piel contra la de él, no podía aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo.

- Oh, cierto. Se me estaba olvidando. ¡A comer! ¡Itadakkimasu! – gritó Red con mucha alegría mientras probaba los sándwiches que Yellow le preparó -. Están deliciosos.

- G-Gracias R-Red-san.

- Oye, ¿me podrías dar? – preguntó de inmediato Red, logrando un carmín intenso en el rostro de Yellow, mientras señalaba su boca abierta.

- P-Pero… Pero…

- Bueno, entonces yo te doy primero. Di ah~.

Yellow por auto reflejo solo pudo abrir la boca con timidez, mientras Red le daba una cucharada del arroz blanco con atún que había preparado ella.

- ¿Verdad que está rico? – preguntó juguetonamente Red mientras le quitaba un pedazo de arroz que tenía en la boca y luego se lo comía -. Y así está más delicioso.

- R-Red-san… - Yellow susurró con un rojo aún más intenso, sin duda Red no conocía la vergüenza, según ella.

- Ahora es tu turno. No seas injusta – dijo Red, fingiendo un berrinche, a lo que ella no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

- E-Está bien. D-Di ah~.

- Aaah~ - Red dio un bocado y luego sonrió -. Eres la mejor.

Para ellos eso era sentir una máxima felicidad absoluta, no podía comparársele a nada. Comer juntos, jugar juntos, inclusive pescar juntos –pues estaban en un parque cercano a un río donde se podía pescar-, todo eso era lo único que necesitaban ellos para vivir.

- ¿Yellow? ¿Dormimos un rato? – preguntó su novio con una gran sonrisa mientras se tiraba sobre el mantel.

- E-Este… ¿Seguro que es buena idea? ¿Y si nos ven? – cuestionó ella muy indecisa.

- No creo, no he visto a nadie pasarse por aquí en todo el día – le respondió él con una amplia sonrisa mientras tiraba de su brazo -. Anda, vamos. Solo por unos minutos.

- E-Es que… Puede que… - tan solo mirar aquellos ojos rojizos adquiriendo la apariencia de los de un cachorro fue suficiente para sucumbir ante su petición -. E-Está bien, solo unos pocos minutos.

Y minutos para lo que pidieron, fue exactamente horas, más bien durmieron por cinco horas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero al abrir los ojos Red, pudo ver que aún seguía siendo de día, cuando en realidad debería ser de noche por los excesivos juegos que tenían y las horas de pesca, en realidad el tiempo se había detenido y sentía que eso era muy parecido a lo que ambos habían deseado –aunque igual deseo después un buen almuerzo-. Y no quería voltear a ver su reloj solo para confirmarlo, tenía tanta pereza que decidió que eso era lo mejor, descansar, ver el cielo, las nubes, y más que nada a su novia dormir sobre su pecho, abrazada a él y él rodeándole con su brazo, acariciando sus dorados cabellos. Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería que ella decidiera por él cuando sería el mejor momento de regresar a sus casas.

Al abrir los ojos Yellow, miró que aún era de día, a lo mejor si no habían pasado cientos de horas como ella supondría que podría ocurrir como siempre le ha pasado cada vez que duerme. Sin duda se sentía muy relajada, parecía que en verdad había dormido diez horas, o incluso más, pero se veía aún el cielo despejado, podría decir incluso que fue un descanso muy rápido, pero a la vez acogedor. Creía que solo por estar tan cerca de Red, podía sentir todas sus energías volver a ella. Se levantó un poco de su lugar y decidió despertar a su novio.

- Red-san… Creo que es mejor irnos a casa – susurró ella al oído de su novio, intentando despertarlo.

- Cinco minutitos más… - pidió Red mientras aferraba a Yellow más a su pecho.

- No, puede que sea muy tarde – le dijo ella, aunque posiblemente, no lo sea para ella aún.

- Me levanto si me das un beso.

Yellow tragó fuerte la saliva que tenía en la boca y le besó justo en la mejilla.

- Tramposa – se quejó Red luego de sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre su mejilla -. Bueno, un beso es un beso – se levantó de su lugar y tomó la mano de Yellow -. Vámonos a tu casa. Si no, puede que tu tío te mate por lo mucho que tardamos.

- Vamos Red, mi tío no te odia.

- Eso es porque no te lo dijo – murmuró Red entre dientes mientras seguían caminando por las calles vacías.

Sin duda eso era algo raro, cuando Red había ido a casa de Yellow, las calles estaban vacías, igual que ahora, podía ver al mismo gato dormir sobre uno de los tejados y al mismo perro oler el poste de luz. No sabía si asustarse y decírselo a Yellow o solo pensar que estaba exagerando, la magia no existe.

- B-Bien, ya llegamos – mencionó Red dejando a Yellow sobre el pórtico.

- Te agradezco la cita Red-san. Fue la mejor de mi vida – le respondió ella sonriente mientras lo veía desde la entrada.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana – le dijo él mientras se giraba.

- ¡Espera!

Red giró de inmediato, pero no pudo reaccionar ante lo que había sucedido. Su novia, la persona que tanto amaba, le dio un beso en la boca. Sentir aquel tacto carnal de los labios de ella lo hacían querer derretirse y fundirse entre ellos. Jamás esperó que ella fuera quien hiciera algo como eso por lo tímida que es, pero al fin sucedió, después de meses de espera. Sentía como sus hormonas se arremolinaban en su ser y quería avanzar más, pero solo pudo aferrar el cuerpo de Yellow hacía el suyo y continuar explorando aquellos dulces y delicados labios, explorar su boca y jugar con sus lenguas. Ya cuando la necesidad de aire era notoria entre ellos dos, separaron sus labios de aquel éxtasis de placer que fue ese beso, y se miraron totalmente sonrojados, a causa de la intensidad y el calor que ambos sentían.

- Hasta mañana Red-san.

-S-Sí, hasta mañana – se despidió él con una sonrisa boba al verla correr por los peldaños de su casa y entrar a ella -. Oh… Un momento. ¿En verdad pasó? ¿Su tío estará en su casa? ¿Lo que dijo ella de que no me odia será cierto?... Ay, no me estoy volviendo loco.

Con aquellas incógnitas recorrer su cabeza se marchó de la casa de Yellow, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, pensando que si seguía haciéndose esas difíciles preguntas –o para él, más difíciles que cualquier examen de física, química, trigonometría, álgebra o cualquier otra matería donde tenga que ver números o palabras extrañas- podría hacer que se le quemara el cerebro.

Mientras en casa de Yellow, ella al entrar, subió a su alcoba y se tiró sobre su cama feliz, tomando su almohada entre sus brazos y hundiendo en ella su rostro. Jamás creyó que su primer beso se sintiera así de intenso, se sentía una pervertida por el hecho de que fue un beso de lengua, explorar la boca de Red con su lengua y más que nada, haber tenido la simple idea de invitar a Red a su casa. Tal vez le mentía a Red, pero era cierto que su tío lo odiaba y si entraba Red a su casa, era hombre muerto.

- Yellow. ¿Por qué tan contenta? – preguntó su tío al verla aún girando de la emoción sobre su cama.

- ¿T-Tío? – Yellow se detuvo y sintió un escalofrío apenas escuchó su nombre por parte de su tío.

- No me digas que terminaste con ese tonto de tu novio. Yo decía que eso era lo mejor.

- N-No es eso…

- Sabía que no tenías que juntarte con aquel chico con ojos de lujurioso. Me alegro que hayas elegido lo mejor – continuó hablando Wilton sin escuchar una sola palabra de su sobrina.

- "¿Lujurioso? ¿Red? Imposible, puede que sea muy optimista y también sea muy apasionado cuando estamos juntos, pero no es para nada pervertido. Si no más bien yo sería quien lo fuera, quien quisiera tenerlo atado en mi cama y… Creo que no debería juntar mucho con Gold-san y Blue. Solo me hacen tener ideas desquiciadas" – se dijo mentalmente Yellow mientras seguía siendo abrazada por su tío.

- Yellow, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Te quiero virgencita hasta la tumba – aquellas palabras hicieron darle un terrible escalofrío surcarle toda la espina dorsal de la rubia y también una gran ira.

- "¿Virgen hasta la tumba? Pero si yo quiero tener una familia grande. No quiero marchitarme sin tener hijos, ni nietos".

- Vamos Yellow, te llevo a comer para celebrar.

- N-No tío, que no es eso – volvió a insistir ella intentando tranquilizar la emoción de su tío.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- No, ya comí.

- ¿En serio? ¿A qué hora que ni te vi?

- Ham… Comí afuera, con… Red-san…

- Espera… ¿Cómo es posible? Si solo te vi salir de la casa apenas hace unos segundos y al entrar corriste directo a tu habitación.

- "Espera… ¿Segundos? Si podría decirse que llevó afuera con Red más de 3 horas. Eso era imposible" – se dijo Yellow en su mente al escuchar aquella oración. Algo ahí estaba raro.

- Bueno, seguro compartieron un chocolate o algo así. Pero eso no es comer. Vamos a salir a comer de todas formas – repitió su tío un tanto confundido por lo que alegaba su sobrina, hoy igual no habían roto.

- Pero no tengo hambre – respondió ella aún molesta porque su tío no le prestaba atención y tenía que seguirlo a la cocina.

Era muy extraño para ella todo eso. Su tío decía que solo había salido por unos segundos, creía que eso era por la edad, pero notó cuando salió a comer con él su reloj por segunda vez en el día. Parecía una broma, cuando estaba preparando el almuerzo para Red eran las 12:00 pm y ahora marcaban las 12:32 pm. Eso era una verdadera locura. Se sentía rara, pensaba que a lo mejor todo era una fantasía. Para estar más segura lo hablaría con Blue, claro, cuando ella regresara a casa de su cita con Green.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejano de donde esto ocurría, una joven pareja de castaños se encontraba reunida en la habitación de la dueña de la casa. Ambos parecían estar teniendo una conversación un tanto intensa, puesto a que se les veía a ambos completamente frustrados, algo parecía que los acongojaba.

- ¿En serio cómo pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer frente a nosotros? – se preguntó el castaño mientras se apretaba con fuerza su cabeza. Nunca había fallado en nada y esta era la primera vez que era burlado por una carta.

- Tranquilo Syaoran. A lo mejor y Kero se equivocó en dónde se encontraba – trató de tranquilizarlo Sakura, haciendo que el nombrado se enfadara.

- Yo nunca me equivoco, si alguien tuvo la culpa fue este torpe – gritó con voz chillona aquel peluche color mostaza apuntando al castaño con rabia.

- Yo no soy un torpe. Eso lo eres tú, remedo de guardián holgazán – refutó Syaoran sosteniendo la mirada hacía Kero.

- ¿A quién le llamas holgazán?

Ambos sostenían una mirada amenazante contra el otro, dejando salir chispas entre los dos, que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia del otro. Hasta que al final tuvieron que ser separados por Sakura, quien siempre tenía que lidiar con aquellas peleas de niños pequeños.

- Dejen de pelear ya. ¿Siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo ustedes dos?

- Si – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Mejor en lugar de pelear busquemos una solución – se quejó Sakura logrando hacer que los dos dejaran por la paz aquella disputa.

- Bien, pero ya intenté eso antes de llegar a tu casa – comentó Syaoran mientras sacaba una tabla de su mochila -. Use de nuevo este localizador pero no he tenido suerte. Puede que ahora se encuentre muy lejos de aquí.

- Puede que esa baratija ya no funcione, mocoso – señaló Kero a aquel objeto que sostenía el chico en manos.

- ¿Otra vez vas a empezar a pelear?

- Kero, deja de estar molestándolo – exigió la dueña de la casa, intentando evitar un segundo round en medio de su alcoba.

- Pero si él empezó – trató de defenderse el aludido con su clásica voz chillona.

- No puedes decir que él empezó porque yo te vi. Ahora discúlpate con él.

- Nunca, me iré a dormir.

Y tal como lo dijo, aquel pequeño muñeco voló directamente hacia la pequeña caja, localizada cerca de la cama de Sakura que representaba su habitación para tumbarse sobre su improvisada cama y dormir.

- No tiene remedio, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico intentando fingir que eso no pasó.

- Cierto. Como sea. ¿Cómo es posible que tu localizador de magia no funcione? – preguntó Sakura intrigada porque aquella tableta no pudiera ayudarles.

- No creo que no funcione, localiza bien tus cartas, pero parece ser que ahora no se encuentra por aquí.

- Está raro eso… ¿En verdad crees que haya huido? – dijo ella con una expresión de temor en su rostro.

- Las cartas Clow lo hicieron cuando las liberaste, pero ahora son tus cartas, tienen tu nombre en ellas, por lo tanto, deben de obedecerte solo a ti – respondió con seriedad tras analizar la pregunta en su mente.

- ¿Y entonces dónde estará?

- No lo sé, pero no creo que se haya ido lejos. Tal vez solo ocultó su presencia o quedó atrapada en algún objeto como antes – le indicó él dejando notar que aquellas suposiciones serían de lo más certeras ante aquella búsqueda.

- Está bien, busquemos mejor la próxima vez, a lo mejor tenemos más suerte en volver a intentarlo – le respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras le veía sonrojarse.

- S-Sí, espero lo mismo también – dijo finalmente Syaoran tímidamente con una sonrisa, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras conciliadoras de su novia.

* * *

**Red20:** Jejejeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y espero saber qué les pareció. Y de nuevo, lo siento mucho por atrasarme con mis fics, seguiré tratándo de actualizar fics con el tiempo libre que tenga en las vacaciones. Nos vemos.


End file.
